


Would You Still Love Me if I Burned the World to Ashes? | Nếu tôi đốt cháy thế giới thành tro bụi, người sẽ vẫn yêu tôi chứ?

by Stony1111



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), stony - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hydra Won (Marvel), Captain Hydra, Dark, Dark Steve Rogers, Gaslighting, Hopeful Ending, Hydra Steve Rogers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Post-HYDRA Reveal, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Violence
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stony1111/pseuds/Stony1111
Summary: Tony chẳng biết nên cảm thấy thế nào khi Steve đã chứng minh, một cách thật tàn nhẫn, rằng tất cả tình yêu giữa họ là đích thực.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	1. Chương 1 : Trong đống tro tàn chúng ta sống sót

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Would You Still Love Me if I Burned the World to Ashes?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943827) by [ZombieliciousXIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII). 



> Đã có sự cho phép của tác giả. Vui lòng không mang ra khỏi đây. Bản dịch cũng được đăng trên wattpad. 
> 
> Gaslighting hay gas-lighting (nghĩa đen: thắp sáng đèn ga) là một hình thức lạm dụng tâm lý hoặc cảm xúc, trong đó kẻ lạm dụng sử dụng thông tin bị bóp méo, thiếu sự thật khiến nạn nhân ban đầu lo lắng, bối rối rồi dẫn đến nghi ngờ suy nghĩ, giá trị, trí nhớ, óc phán đoán của mình và mất dần đi cảm nhận về thực tế. Ví dụ hành vi gaslighting còn có thể kể đến: dùng những từ ngữ có tính chất tiêu cực, tổn thương với nạn nhân, phủ nhận sự việc đã từng xảy ra hay dựng chuyện.

Mất một năm.

Sau sự sụp đổ của SHIELD, chỉ mất một năm.

Chỉ mất một năm để thế giới sụp đổ.

Một năm để những người không tuân theo chết trong lúc đấu tranh.

Các siêu anh hùng, những tên tội phạm và thường dân; đó là một cuộc thảm sát bừa bãi.

Chỉ mất một năm để Hydra tiếp quản. Chiến thắng.

Tất cả chỉ mất một năm, nhưng với Tony Stark, cảm giác như thể cả đời vậy.

Cả đời để bạn bè biến thành kẻ thù, và đồng minh ngã xuống dưới chân gã.

Nhưng Anthony Edward Stark là một người đàn ông cực kì bướng bỉnh, một người đàn ông cứ khăng khăng đấu tranh cho điều _tốt đẹp_ \- hoặc, ít nhất, bất cứ điều gì còn lại của nó.

"Peter." Tony gọi to, đập bẹt một vết lồi trên bộ áo giáp mà _hầu như không giữ lại được_ , gã thê lương nghĩ. "Có bất cứ tin tức mới nào từ những gã ở Bờ Tây không?"

Thiếu niên run rẩy thở dài, cúi đầu về phía trước. "Không có... Chẳng có gì cả." Tony ngước lên từ bộ giáp được sửa chữa của mình, và bất chấp những thứ gã đã từng gặp và trải qua, thì trông thấy đôi vai của thiếu niên mười bảy tuổi đang run rẩy vẫn khiến trái tim Tony đau đớn không thôi. "Tony, chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu _chúng_ đến chỗ họ?"

"Peter--"

"Nó có thể xảy ra, chú biết nó có thể mà! Widow và nhóm của cổ đã giết _cả_ Jessicas và Daisy chỉ trong tuần trước! Họ không nên cố gắng đến DC, đó là một nhiệm vụ _tự sát_ chết tiệt! Và--"

Người đàn ông bốn lăm tuổi đứng dậy, sải bước tới chỗ đứa trẻ và vòng tay quanh Peter, ôm lấy thiếu niên đang khóc cho đến khi hơi thở của cậu bình tĩnh lại - mặc cho Tony có cố tự nhủ thế nào đi nữa, thì gã biết bản thân giờ đã xem Parker như con trai mình rồi. Cả hai đều biết điều đó. Đây là một loại nguy hiểm, quan tâm đến một ai đó hết sức, nhưng cả hai đã mất quá nhiều và quá nhiều người cố gắng cự tuyệt vài nguồn an ủi mà họ vẫn còn.

"Peter, nghe ta này." Tony thì thầm, đưa tay vuốt mái tóc nâu của cậu bé. "Jones, Drew _và_ Quake thà bỏ mạng vì chiến đấu còn hơn là _nghĩ đến việc_ đầu hàng Hydra, họ biết những rủi ro của nhiệm vụ, nhưng nếu có dù chỉ là một _cơ hội_ , cháu biết là họ sẽ nắm lấy nó - tất cả chúng ta sẽ."

Parker nghẹn ngào, thút thít, bám lấy áo cha mình. "Cháu... Cháu _biết_ điều đó. Cháu chỉ... Nó chỉ..."

"Chú hiểu." Tony thủ thỉ, hôn lên đỉnh đầu cậu bé. "Chú hiểu mà."

Cả hai cứ thế im lặng một lúc trước khi Stark tách ra một chút để nhìn xuống con trai mình, người lùi lại rồi đưa tay lau chùi khuôn mặt lem luốc của cậu. "Cháu sẽ... Cháu sẽ thử các phương pháp cũ, có thể là mã moóc của Clint lần nữa."

Kỹ sư gật đầu. "Vậy cứ thế đi, chú cần phải ra ngoài xem có gì không, cháu sẽ ổn chứ?"

Peter gật đầu, đã rà quét các tín hiệu vô tuyến khác nhau, cố gắng tìm kiếm bất kỳ dấu hiệu nào của sự sống từ vài người bạn mà họ đã từ biệt. Tony nhìn cậu thiếu niên làm việc một lúc, _tự hào_ quá đỗi về chàng trai trẻ mà Peter đang trở thành, ngay cả khi điều đó làm trái tim gã quặn thắt lại khi mà thiếu niên này - _đứa trẻ này -_ phải trưởng thành quá nhanh. Quay đi với một nụ cười nhỏ, thực sự là một nét thoáng qua, nhưng nhìn thấy Peter chiến đấu hết mình vì những người cậu yêu và những gì mà cậu tin tưởng chưa bao giờ thất bại trong việc mang lại cho Tony một chút hy vọng; đó là những gì Peter Parker đã trở thành với Tony, _niềm_ _hy vọng_. Nhà phát minh đi về phía võng của mình và giũ sạch chiếc tank top, với lấy những sợi dây bị mòn treo bên giường - gọi đó là 'giường' là quá hào phóng rồi - và quấn nó quanh lò phản ứng hồ quang của mình, che đi ánh sáng xanh rực rỡ; mặc vào bộ quần áo bình thường và đeo thêm một chiếc khăn quàng cổ để giúp che giấu khuôn mặt tốt hơn, Tony kéo mũ trùm quá đầu, lấy ba lô để đựng đồ dự trữ và ra khỏi căn cứ tạm thời của họ. Ghi chú trong đầu những vật dụng mình cần kiếm được - một vài hộp đậu, dây cáp mới để cung cấp năng lượng cho bộ đồ của họ, và thật nhiều đồ sơ cứu - khi gã đi ra khỏi hệ thống cống mà họ đã che đậy, lướt qua cửa của một đường hầm được giấu kỹ tại một đầm lầy đã cạn bị bỏ hoang. Đi bộ xuyên qua rừng cây về phía thành phố, Tony không dám dùng đèn pin để tránh khiến cho bản thân bị chú ý, và cố ý đi qua con đường có nhiều người qua lại để tránh bị phát hiện hoặc bị bám đuôi.

Thế giới, với tất cả ý định và mục đích, đã không _thực sự_ thay đổi. Đối với những người khuất phục sự cai trị của Hydra, cuộc sống của họ gần như không thay đổi mấy, nhưng đối với những người từ chối tuân thủ, chà... họ không được đối xử tử tế lắm.

Bất cứ siêu anh hùng nào - và thậm chí là cả những tên tội phạm - đã bị bắt mà vẫn không chịu phục tùng đều bị đưa đi 'lập trình lại', Tony không biết toàn bộ chi tiết, nhưng gã biết những phần quan trọng; đã có nhiều lần những người bạn chiến đấu bên cạnh gã bị bắt và lần sau họ gặp nhau, Tony sẽ chiến đấu _chống lại_ người đó - Natasha, Murdock và Scott Lang, và còn nhiều người khác nữa. Những người _không thể_ bị cải tạo đều đã bị giết chết - như Stephen Strange, Thor, và Giáo sư Xavier, một lần nữa, gã chỉ kể tên được vài người. Tuy nhiên, những người không thể bị giết - trong trường hợp như của Banner và Wolverine - sẽ bị đông lạnh vô thời hạn. Không có nhiều 'phiến quân' bị bỏ sót, dù có thế lực hay không, họ đều bị gắn mác là 'những kẻ khủng bố' và bị treo tiền thưởng. Tony đã không ngừng chiến đấu trong năm qua, một vài người trong số họ còn lại vẫn bám lấy hy vọng rằng - một ngày nào đó - họ sẽ có thể hạ gục Hydra và phá vỡ sự kìm kẹp sắt đá của chúng trên thế giới, nhưng vào những ngày khi mà những điều đó thậm chí không đủ đối với Tony, gã sẽ nhìn Peter và buộc mình phải _tin_ _tưởng_ lần nữa.

Thật khó khăn, đại đa số ngày, đặc biệt là những lúc gã mơ về những ngày _trước khi_ Hydra xuất đầu lộ diện. Quay lại những ngày gã sẽ lật người trên giường và mỉm cười với người yêu, bám lấy và cuộn mình vào hơi ấm thứ dường như luôn vây quanh gã; những ngày gã ngã sâu hơn vào bể tình với từng ánh mắt và nụ cười. Quay lại cái thời mà Captain America không chỉ là anh hùng của thế giới, mà còn là Steve Rogers, là soulmate của Tony Stark. Những ký ức luôn sứt mẻ ở một phần khác trong linh hồn của Tony, bởi vì Steve chưa bao giờ thực sự là Captain 'America', phải không? Bởi vì Captain _Hydra_ luôn nán lại ngay bên dưới lớp vỏ ngoài, chờ đợi khoảnh khắc của mình để phô ra màu sắc thật của hắn, và Tony... Tony đã bị _mù_ cho đến khi nó đã _quá_ muộn. Song, chẳng hiểu sao, đó không phải là điều tồi tệ nhất đối với Tony; Steve lộ diện vì Hydra đáng ra phải nên thế, là _kết thúc,_ và vào lúc đó... Tony vẫn hy vọng. Tony đã bám lấy bất cứ _điều gì có vẻ giống_ hy vọng rằng những đêm gã và Steve chia sẻ, những lời nói, và _tình yêu_ là thật; rằng Steve đã không nói dối gã trong suốt những năm đó.

Tony chẳng biết nên cảm thấy thế nào khi Steve đã chứng minh, một cách thật tàn nhẫn, rằng tất cả tình yêu giữa họ là _đích thực_.

Lẽ ra gã nên hạnh phúc, có lẽ là nên cảm thấy một vài kết thúc nào đó rằng, trong vài năm, Steve đã không nói dối về mối quan hệ của họ; ngay cả khi từ giờ họ không còn là bạn thân nhất, đồng minh và _người_ _chồng_ tuyệt nhất nữa, mà trở thành kẻ thù. Nhưng thay vì thế, Tony đã _rất khiếp sợ._ Pepper là người đầu tiên chết dưới tay Captain, nạn nhân đầu tiên trong sự săn lùng của người đàn ông để cho Tony thấy rằng gã là của hắn và _chỉ_ của hắn. Rhodey theo sau không lâu sau đó, bị Captain giết chết trong một lần làm nhiệm vụ trong khi Tony chẳng thể làm gì khác ngoài việc chứng kiến người bạn thân nhất của mình bị bẻ làm đôi, toàn bộ cơ thể đều _bị đập tan_ bởi bàn tay tàn nhẫn mà Tony từng tin là rất tử tế. Nỗi ám ảnh kinh hoàng của Captain với Tony Stark là rõ rành rành mà ai cũng có thể thấy, nhưng chẳng có gì được thực hiện để ngăn chặn điều đó, và Tony biết rằng _thực tế_ Hydra chỉ châm ngòi cho ngọn lửa ấy để khiến Captain _thêm_ quyết tâm _hơn_ trong nhiệm vụ của mình là chống lại họ mà thôi. Tuy nhiên, kết quả là Tony vẫn bị mắc kẹt trong bóng tối và chỉ huy các đồng đội của mình từ căn cứ của họ, chỉ đi ra ngoài làm nhiệm vụ _yêu cầu_ gã ở đó, và chẳng có ai từng phản đối cả.

Tiếp cận thị trấn nhỏ quang đãng ở Florida cạnh khu rừng, Tony nhìn quét qua khu vực xem có mối đe dọa tiềm tàng nào không, khi không tìm thấy gì, gã cẩn thận đi dọc theo bóng tối về phía thị trấn buồn tẻ. Bộ quần áo rách rưới và bộ râu rối bù của gã khác một trời một vực so với những người đàn ông ăn mặc chỉnh tề chải chuốt và lịch thiệp có thể nhận ra ngay tức khắc mà mọi người biết đến, nhưng vẻ ngoài nhếch nhác lại có lợi cho gã, bởi vì không ai ném cho gã thiên tài cái nhìn thứ hai - họ còn chả liếc nhìn gã lấy một lần nữa là. Chỉ mất vài giờ để lấy được những gì gã cần, từ dừng chân nhanh chóng ở một người bán hàng rong để mua đồ hộp đến chỗ đồ đồng nát lấy dây cáp mới, và vài phút cò kè mặc cả với một người bán hàng nam để mua cho Peter một chiếc áo mới. Tony sẽ coi đó là một chuyến đi thành công, đặc biệt là bởi vì tại chỗ đồng nát, Tony phát hiện ra một bộ ống nhòm và chộp lấy chúng, biết rằng kính bảo hộ của Peter đang treo trên khuôn mặt thiếu niên bằng một sợi chỉ theo nghĩa đen - và có lẽ là thêm một số vải nịt nữa, Tony sẽ coi là thế.

Chuyến đi trở lại luôn là một mánh khóe nhỏ, đảm bảo đi theo những con đường quanh co và những con ngõ khuất để cắt đuôi phòng khi bị phát hiện; cho đến nay Tony và đội của gã ở Florida đã may mắn khi hoạt động mà không gặp sự cố gì, nhưng dù sao thận trọng thì vẫn hơn. Ném một ánh nhìn cuối cùng qua vai, Tony cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm vì không phải tống khứ - hoặc chiến đấu với, nếu cần - một kẻ theo đuôi bí ẩn, và tìm đường vào căn cứ ngầm của họ. Bước vào ngôi nhà tạm thời của họ, Tony mở ba lô và rút kính bảo hộ ra, cảm thấy hơi kích động khi đưa cho Peter thứ gì đó để khiến cậu phấn chấn hơn - dù chỉ một chút - sau những sự việc xảy ra vào tối hôm đó.

"Peter, chú biết gần đây kính bảo hộ của cháu đã bị vỡ--" Những câu chữ kẹt lại trên đầu lưỡi Tony, cổ họng gã khô khốc khi gã dừng bước. "Steve."

Captain mỉm cười với Tony, cùng một nụ cười ân cần và yêu thương mà hắn đã dành cho Tony rất nhiều lần trong bao năm qua, nụ cười trước kia từng sưởi ấm mỗi inch của gã giờ đây khiến Tony trở nên trống rỗng và lạnh lẽo. _Buồn nôn_ và _kinh hoàng_. Tựa như nhận hậu quả từ một vụ ném bom. Steve mỉm cười như thể hắn đang không cầm một khẩu súng chĩa vào đầu của một Peter đầy máu và bầm tím, cậu thiếu niên buộc phải quỳ trên sàn nhà với hai cổ tay bị trói; nhưng đôi mắt và biểu cảm của cậu lại _hét lên_ một sự pha trộn đầy kinh tởm của giận dữ, sợ hãi, và - Tony chẳng biết liệu điều đó có khiến mình tự hào hoặc sợ hãi khi trông thấy hay không - _sự bất phục tùng_ đầy kiên quyết.

"Tony." Chàng trai tóc vàng chào, giọng nói nhẹ nhàng và ấm áp, nhưng nó vẫn khiến xương sống của Tony ớn lạnh. "Tôi đã rất nhớ em."

"Buông thằng bé ra, Steve."

Vẻ mặt ấm áp và cởi mở lập tức chuyển thành _lạnh buốt_ , sắc xanh da trời xuyên qua Tony như một lưỡi kiếm khi nòng súng ấn sát hơn vào sau đầu Peter, cậu bé nhăn mặt nhưng không chống trả hay nói chuyện - _ơn Chúa,_ Tony bất lực nghĩ, bởi vì Tony _hầu như không_ _thể_ kiềm chế bản thân khỏi việc chạy trốn siêu chiến binh.

_Thông minh lên nào Tony, mày phải đưa Peter ra khỏi đây, nghĩ đi! Nghĩ đi nghĩ đi nghĩ đi--_

"Tôi nói với em rằng tôi rất nhớ em, và đó là phản ứng của em sao?" Giọng nói của Steve bình tĩnh, cái loại bình tĩnh khiến người ta sợ hãi hơn cả cơn bão mà chắc chắn sẽ xảy ra từng có thể, và Tony _chết điếng_ _._

Đôi mắt xanh của Steve nhìn xuống cậu thiếu niên quỳ dưới chân, ấn nòng súng mạnh hơn một chút vào đáy hộp sọ Peter, đôi mắt ngước lên nhìn Tony trong sự uy hiếp không tiếng động; một nụ cười chậm rãi và tàn nhẫn được kéo ra trên dung mạo đẹp trai của Steve khi hắn bắt gặp ánh mắt của Tony - giống hệt cái nhìn mà hắn đã trao cho Tony trước khi giết Rhodey. Trong khoảnh khắc đó, Tony biết mình chỉ có hai lựa chọn: bỏ chạy và hy sinh Peter, hoặc đầu hàng và - _có thể_ \- cứu được mạng sống của cậu nhóc mà gã coi như con trai mình. Nói thật, chẳng có lựa chọn thực sự nào cả. Tony biết điều này và từ nụ cười nhếch mép tàn nhẫn chậm rãi trên khuôn mặt của Steve, Captain cũng biết điều đó.

"Tôi xin lỗi." Tony thì thầm, cẩn thận không nhìn xuống Peter, thay vào đó giữ lấy ánh mắt của Captain - gã đang ở trên rìa một lưỡi dao cạo, gã phải bước đi thật _cẩn thận_. "Tôi xin lỗi vì đã chạy, nhưng làm ơn... _Làm_ _ơn_ đừng tổn thương thằng bé. Nó chỉ làm những gì tôi bảo nó thôi, nó vô tội trong tất cả những chuyện này."

Nét mặt của Steve không thay đổi, cả hai đều biết Steve có ưu thế ở đây, nhưng hắn hạ súng xuống một chút; Tony cảm thấy thả lỏng, dù chỉ một phần nhỏ. Tuy nhiên, mọi hy vọng Tony đã có đều _tiêu tan_ khi bàn tay của Captain túm lấy tóc Peter, giật mạnh đầu cậu nhóc và lôi Parker lên khỏi đầu gối bị trầy xước của mình. Peter la hét, hai tay kéo căng dây trói sau lưng khi cậu vùng vẫy, _ôi Chúa ơi làm ơn đừng đánh nhau,_ _làm ơn đừng đánh nhau_ _-_ và Tony biết mình phải trông đau khổ và tái nhợt, cảm giác như huyết sắc tuột hết khỏi mặt.

"Bất kể em có thỉnh cầu gì đi chăng nữa, Tony, thì nó vẫn là kẻ thù của Hydra." Nắm tay của hắn rõ ràng siết chặt hơn mái tóc của thiếu niên, và Tony - _bằng cách nào đó_ \- nuốt lại lời cầu xin của mình khi nhìn thấy đôi mắt Peter ngập nước. "Và tôi không nghĩ rằng nó dễ bị ảnh hưởng để lập trình lại, quá nhiều... _sự ngoan cố_ trong nó, em có đồng ý không?"

"Làm ơn, Steve, nó chỉ là một _đứa trẻ!_ _"_

Chàng trai tóc vàng ừ hử, ánh mắt vẫn cứ khóa chặt vào Tony, không quan tâm đến cậu thiếu niên quằn quại trong tay. "Trẻ con hay không, thì nó vẫn là một kẻ khủng bố, Tony. Có lẽ tôi có thể dùng nó làm gương để răn đe những kẻ khác... như tôi đã làm với Rhodey ấy."

Tony biết lời đe dọa cho những gì, biết rằng Steve sẽ dễ dàng giết Peter nếu điều đó đồng nghĩa với việc phá vỡ một phần khác trong Tony; nếu nó nhắc nhở gã rằng gã không bao giờ có thể _thực sự_ thoát khỏi Captain.

"Chú Tony, đi mau!" Peter hét lên, kìm lại một tiếng khóc khi Captain đánh cậu bằng phần tay cầm của súng, một cảnh báo _'câm miệng_ _!' giận dữ_ rít lên ngay khi thiếu niên hết khí lực - sự nhẹ nhõm duy nhất của Tony là Peter chỉ bị mất phương hướng, chứ không bất tỉnh.

"Anh thắng rồi!" Tony lao ra ngay khi Steve nâng nòng súng lên cao hơn, hai bàn tay giơ lên đầu hàng, cầu xin. "Làm ơn, anh thắng, tôi là của anh, tôi là _của anh_ Steve! _Làm ơn_!"

Chàng trai tóc vàng dừng lại, bàn tay lơ lửng giữa không trung và chậm rãi hạ thấp xuống khi hắn nghiên cứu khuôn mặt Tony trong một khoảnh khắc im lặng và căng thẳng. "Chứng minh đi."

Tony biết rằng mình đã có được cơ hội cứu sống Peter, nhưng cũng biết rằng mình chỉ có _một_ cơ hội để cầu xin với sự ăn năn theo cách mà _Steve_ sẽ thấy thích hợp; Stark nuốt vào lòng kiêu hãnh của mình, ném một ánh mắt về phía Peter trước khi chậm chạp tiếp cận Steve, người đang chăm chú quan sát từng chuyển động của gã. Tony dừng lại ngoài tầm với của Captain và gập đầu gối, cẩn thận biểu hiện rõ những động tác và ý định của mình khi gã từ từ hạ người xuống trên toàn bộ tứ chi bên đôi giày bẩn của Steve.

"Tôi xin lỗi, Steve... _xin hãy_ tha thứ cho tôi." Tony cầu xin, cúi đầu khuất phục, lòng bàn tay chống trên sàn bê tông và những ngón tay xòe rộng.

Một nhịp im lặng và trái tim của Tony đập thình thịch một cách đau đớn vào lò phản ứng hồ quang, _cầu nguyện_ bất cứ và _mọi_ vị thần sẽ nghe thấy rằng gã đã không sơ suất, rằng gã có thể cứu lấy _một_ trong số ít những người mà gã yêu thương và quan tâm đến trong thế giới đổ nát chết tiệt này. Tony gần như _khó_ c _lên_ vì nhẹ nhõm khi nghe tiếng _phịch_ nhỏ xíu từ hai đầu gối Parker đập xuống sàn bê tông, gã ngẩng đầu lên chỉ một chút, _vừa_ đủ để xem Peter có ổn không.

"Em thực sự yêu thằng bé rất nhiều, phải không?"

Trái tim Tony trật một nhịp trước những lời nói của người lính bởi vì đây là, đây là khoảnh khắc mà gã có thể cứu được mạng Peter, hoặc mất đi một người khác mà gã yêu thương bằng toàn bộ con người mình. Nặng nề nuốt vào, Tony chọn hành động thay vì nói, bò về phía chàng tóc vàng, gã ngập ngừng - run rẩy - đưa tay nắm lấy bộ đồng phục đen và đỏ của Steve - một phiên bản lai căng từ phiên bản trước đây, thứ đã phá vỡ trái tim Tony khi thấy. Captain quỳ xuống trước mặt Tony, chấp nhận lời gọi không tiếng động của gã, một bàn tay đeo găng vươn ra và gã tóc nâu run rẩy khi cảm thấy nó lướt qua tóc mình, khẽ thở hổn hển khi Steve nắm lấy nó trong tay và kéo đầu Tony ra sau để nhìn gã. Stark biết Peter đang theo dõi, biết rằng những gì còn lại của Avengers sẽ thà chết vì chiến đấu còn hơn là khuất phục, nhưng cả hai đều biết - trong sâu thẳm, đó là một sự thật chẳng cần nói cũng _biết_ \- rằng Tony sẽ làm _bất cứ điều gì_ để bảo vệ Peter.

Đây chính là nó.

Steve nhìn chằm chằm xuống Tony, say sưa ngắm nhìn khuôn mặt gã và tư thế bên dưới hắn, mỉm cười như hắn đã làm rất nhiều lần trong quá khứ - Tony cảm thấy ghê tởm bản thân đến nỗi trái tim gã _vẫn_ đập thình thịch dưới cái nhìn.

"Em luôn hoàn hảo như thế này." Steve thả Peter - người sụp xuống phía trước như một con rối bị đứt dây - để lướt bàn tay còn lại của hắn dọc theo hàm râu rối tung của Tony, đôi mắt chưa từng rời khỏi khuôn mặt của gã tóc nâu khi hắn nói chuyện. "Quỳ gối vì tôi, rất hoàn hảo. _Của tôi_. Em luôn chỉ là của mình tôi thôi, đúng không, Tony?"

Một phần của kỹ sư muốn chống trả, muốn _chế nhạo_ kẻ phản bội mà gã từng gọi là chồng và đồng đội của mình, nhưng từ ngoại vi, gã có thể thấy đôi mắt đen sẫm lại và đôi môi vấy máu của Peter; gã gật đầu.

"Của anh... _Chỉ_ của anh thôi." Tony thì thầm, giọng nói run rẩy và cẩn thận nắm chặt hơn bộ đồng phục của người đàn ông trước mặt.

Nụ cười của Captain trở nên rạng rỡ và Tony chỉ _vừa_ xoay xở để chống lại một nao núng khi Steve cúi đầu xuống và vùi mũi vào quai hàm Tony, thì thầm những điều lặt vặt ngọt ngào trên làn da Tony khiến gã choáng váng, nhưng gã vẫn tiếp tục tập trung vào những gì cần xảy đến lúc này. Đây là cơ hội _duy nhất_ của họ. Đôi mắt Tony nhìn hướng Peter, người bắt gặp ánh mắt của gã, hai đôi mắt màu mật ong sẫm khóa lại với nhau, ánh mắt của Peter đờ đẫn với sự sợ hãi và hối tiếc; Tony biết nỗi sợ đó là dành cho mình, vì những gì sẽ xảy ra tiếp theo, nhưng chỉ một trong hai người có thể làm được điều này và _cả hai_ đều biết đó sẽ là ai. Tony cẩn thận nhấc tay lên, chậm rãi vừa đủ để cho thấy ý định của mình khi tay Steve siết chặt tóc gã - một lời cảnh báo nên đi thận trọng dè dặt - nhưng cuối cùng gã vòng tay quanh đôi vai rộng của siêu chiến binh; Steve vui với nó. Với cái nhìn cuối cùng về phía Peter, và Tony hy vọng với _Chúa_ rằng Peter nhìn thấy được tình yêu mà gã cố gắng truyền đạt, _'_ _tạm biệt, Peter'_ , Tony cúi đầu và dùng môi chính mình chiếm lấy đôi môi của Steve; Captain không do dự, và Peter cũng vậy.

Parker đứng phắt dậy và lao đến lối ra, Rogers bắt kịp gần như ngay lập tức, nhưng tư thế của Tony cho gã đủ lực đòn bẩy để vật người đàn ông xuống đất; gã biết Steve có mọi lợi thế hơn hẳn gã, nhưng Tony chỉ hy vọng mình có thể giúp Peter có đủ thời gian để trốn thoát. Đó là một vệt mờ từ khoảnh khắc đó, bởi vì một giây trước Tony đang xoay sở vật siêu chiến binh xuống đất, và giây tiếp theo gã ngã phịch xuống lưng mình, thở hổn hển khi Captain Hydra trừng mắt nhìn xuống gã - thứ gì đó na ná niềm tự hào bùng lên trong ngực Tony, hiện lên trên bờ môi đầy máu mà gã cố gắng tặng cho chàng trai tóc vàng. Tony biết mình có lẽ sẽ chết, có lẽ sẽ bị đánh đến chết, hoặc bộ não của gã sẽ bị thổi bay trên sàn bê tông vốn đã kỳ cục - nếu gã mà có may mắn đến thế. Tuy nhiên, bất kể kết quả như thế nào, nó sẽ đáng giá khi biết rằng gã đã giúp Peter chạy thoát - gã biết Peter đã trốn thoát vì nhờ cái cách đôi mắt Steve tối sẫm lại khi hắn trừng mắt nhìn Tony.

"Chúng tôi sẽ tìm thấy nó, Stark." Anh chàng tóc vàng giận dữ, đôi bàn tay nổi đầy gân xanh khi hắn nhìn chằm chằm vào nhà phát minh. "Và khi chúng tôi làm vậy, tôi sẽ lột da nó ngay trước mặt em."

Tony cười thầm một cách thảm hại, thở hổn hển, gằn lên. "Không giống tôi, thằng bé có năng lực... và là một thiên tài cực đỉnh... Thằng bé sẽ... Thằng bé sẽ chạy thoát." Gã tóc nâu nhìn quai hàm của Steve co giật, gã uể oải nghĩ đây là một cái gì đó mình từng nhận thấy rất _đáng_ _mến_ về người đàn ông.

"Tôi hy vọng nó xứng đáng, Tony."

Nghe vậy, Tony không thể nhịn được mà cười to. "Peter sống sót đáng để trả giá mọi thứ, thậm chí là mạng sống."

Vẻ mặt của Captain thay đổi ngay lúc đó, nhưng không phải là tức giận mà Tony đã cố gắng cầu khẩn, mà thành một nụ cười nhe răng méo mó khiến cho nội tâm Tony phủ một tầng băng.

"Oh, Tony." Steve thầm thì, nhếch mép cười với gã trai tóc nâu. "Tony, Tony, Tony... Em nghĩ là tôi sẽ giết em, phải không?" Khi Tony không nói gì, người lính cười to vào đúng thời điểm hắn dẫm một chân xuống bàn tay trái Stark, xương cốt bên dưới giày hắn bị nghiền nát với những tiếng _răng rắc_ kinh tởm. Steve bình thản nhìn chằm chằm khi Tony hét lên đau đớn, đầu nghiêng sang một bên khi hắn mỉm cười với gã trai tóc nâu đang quằn quại. "Tôi sẽ không giết em đâu Tony à, tôi yêu em quá nhiều đến mức _chẳng thể_ giết em được... Nhưng sau chuyện này, tôi _sẽ_ phải trừng phạt em."

Tony ước gì mình là một người đàn ông mạnh mẽ hơn, nhưng khác với siêu chiến binh phía trên, Tony chỉ là con người; gã không thể ngăn mình ngất đi vì đau đớn dù cho gã có cố gắng hết sức đến thế nào, nhưng lần đầu tiên, gã biết ơn vì cái ôm của sự quên lãng.


	2. Qua đống tro tàn chúng ta trỗi dậy

_Tony nhìn chằm chằm vào người chồng sắp cưới của mình, hai bàn tay của họ đan vào nhau khi linh mục - Clint Barton, tên trời đánh thánh vật dở người đã lãnh_ _chức_ ** _chỉ_** _vì họ, bởi 'không ai khác sẽ thích hợp để làm điều này', trích nguyên văn lời cậu ta - nói với tất cả những người đang có mặt, yêu cầu bọn họ hiện tại phát biểu hoặc vĩnh viễn giữ yên lặng; không ai dám thốt nửa lời, từ trong thâm tâm họ biết rõ, Steve và Tony là dành cho nhau. Người đàn ông hết thời, và người đàn ông vượt xa chính mình; Hai mặt của một đồng xu. Chia tách, họ thiếu sót, nhưng cùng nhau? Họ hoàn hảo._

 _Nhìn lại tất cả, có lẽ ai đó_ **_nên_** _lên tiếng... Có lẽ tất cả những nỗi đau theo sau sẽ không làm tổn thương quá nặng nề như thế nếu họ làm vậy - hoặc ít nhất, đó là những gì Tony tự nói với mình, nhưng trong thâm tâm gã biết cho dù là cái chết cũng không thể chia tách gã khỏi Steve._

Tony giật mình tỉnh lại, tên Peter sắp sửa bật ra từ kẽ răng gã, nhưng Tony chỉ xoay xở vừa đủ để nhịn lại cái tên và thay vào đó nguỵ trang nó với một tiếng rên rỉ. _'_ _Thằng bé_ _đã chạy thoát... Chúa ơi, mình hy vọng thằng bé đã chạy thoát',_ Tony cầu nguyện trong lòng, gã không bao giờ cầu nguyện - ngay cả sau khi gặp các vị thần _theo nghĩa đen_ , gã vẫn bướng bỉnh như thế - nhưng vì Peter, gã sẽ vui vẻ mà hôn cây thánh giá. Tuy nhiên, cơn hoảng loạn nhất thời của Tony giảm xuống khi cơn đau choáng váng ở bàn tay gãy của gã xuất hiện trở lại, nhưng thật ngạc nhiên là nó đã được quấn băng để giúp lành lại - mặc dù rõ ràng là bọn chúng đã không cho gã bất cứ thứ gì để dịu bớt cơn đau chết tiệt gần như _không_ _thể chịu đựng nổi_ vào thời điểm này, toàn bộ adrenaline đã giữ gã tê liệt để cơn đau biến mất.

Tony ôm lấy bàn tay bị gãy một cách bảo vệ vào ngực, đôi mắt đen rà quét hoàn cảnh xung quanh trong một nỗ lực vô ích để tìm lối thoát; căn phòng xung quanh gã nhỏ, không lớn hơn một phòng giam lắm nhưng thay vào đó căn phòng mang màu trắng vô trùng (1) không có cửa sổ và một cánh cửa, được trang trí - và gã sử dụng từ đó một cách hời hợt - với một tấm futon (2) mỏng đơn độc hiện đang ở bên dưới gã. Tony không biết liệu đó có phải là một sự nhẹ nhõm hay không khi mà gã bị nhốt trong - thứ dường như là - một xà lim có thể đối địch với thứ gì đó trong nhà thương điên, và rằng gã không bị kiềm chế.

 _'_ _Mình đang ở đâu đây?'_ Tony cẩn thận đứng lên, bước về phía cửa, gã kiểm tra khóa mà chẳng thực sự hy vọng rằng nó sẽ _thực sự_ mở-- _'_ _Khoan_ _đã_ _, gì thế này?'_ Tay cầm kêu cạch và cánh cửa từ từ mở ra với những tiếng cọt kẹt, một lần nữa Tony lại cảm thấy cái cảm giác kinh tởm của khiếp sợ và bối rối tuyệt đối đang giằng xé trong bụng, bản năng chiến đấu hay bản năng tháo chạy của gã bảo gã _chạy lên những ngọn đồi chết tiệt_ , nhưng logic nói với gã rằng _còn_ _lâu_ chúng mới để gã đi - rằng còn lâu _Steve_ mới để gã đi. Tony nuốt khan, nghiêng đầu liếc nhìn căn phòng trắng qua vai thêm một lần nữa, hy vọng tìm thấy _thứ gì đó_ mình có thể sử dụng để tự vệ, nhưng khi không tìm thấy gì, gã quay đầu lại và... và thật là một _phép lạ_ chết tiệt khi mà gã không hét toáng lên.

"Xin chào, sweetheart." Steve chào hỏi vui vẻ như mọi khi, nhìn chằm chằm vào người đàn ông tóc nâu thấp hơn mình, ngực họ cách nhau một khoảng rộng.

"MẸ!" Tony ré lên - nhưng mà này, đó không phải là một tiếng hét đâu - và giật mình về phía sau, chỉ để vấp phải đôi chân lóng ngóng của chính mình và ngã dập mông xuống, _'T_ _hật sự rất đáng sợ, Anthony. Chúa ơi._ _'_

Rogers cười khúc khích khi hắn cúi xuống trước mặt Tony, cùi chỏ đặt trên bắp đùi săn chắc mà không bị lung lay mất thăng bằng, vươn bàn tay trần ra và chẳng hề nhụt chí khi Tony nao núng. Tony cảm thấy những vết chai vuốt ve quai hàm lôi thôi lếch thếch của mình, nuốt khan khi Steve ậm ừ trong suy tư.

"Em cần cạo râu." Chàng trai tóc vàng quyết định, đứng lên. "Tới đây, chúng ta sẽ giúp em vệ sinh."

Tony không dám di chuyển, trừng mắt nhìn người đàn ông cao chót vót kia. "Và anh mong tôi sẽ cứ thế là _đi theo_ anh sao? Anh thực sự _đã_ nhầm--"

Steve nhìn chằm chằm Tony với cái trừng mắt khiến da gã đổ mồ hôi lạnh. "Tony, em có thực sự muốn tôi _ép_ em không? Tôi đã quyết định tha thứ cho sự _không khôn ngoan_ nhỏ bé của em tại nơi ẩn náu tệ hại hết sức của em ngày hôm qua, nhưng em thực sự muốn nó xảy ra sao?"

Stark nuốt khan, cổ họng khô khốc và ngứa rát, ( _'_ _vậy là mình đã ngủ cả ngày')_ nhưng có lẽ... có lẽ gã có thể lợi dụng điều này; nếu gã giả vờ hợp tác, có lẽ gã có thể tìm ra lối thoát--

"Chao ơi, tôi thật sự _yêu_ tâm trí của em đấy, thậm chí còn chưa tỉnh đủ mười phút, em đã đang cố gắng tìm cách trốn thoát rồi." Steve cắt ngang suy nghĩ của Tony, nhe răng cười với người đàn ông - với _chồng_ hắn. "Thực sự Tony, bất cứ ai khác sẽ cảm thấy bị xúc phạm, nhưng em may mắn vì tôi yêu điều đó ở em đấy. Giờ thì đến đây, tôi đang mất kiên nhẫn."

Tony muốn nói rằng gã có nhiều tôn nghiêm hơn là dùng chân mình bò theo lệnh của Steve, nhưng gã không làm thế, bởi vì lòng kiêu hãnh trong một thế giới như thế này sẽ khiến mi bị giết. Thay vào đó, Tony theo sau Steve vào một phòng ngủ, phòng ngủ _của họ_ nhưng... Nhưng không thể như thế được, _tòa tháp là thứ đầu tiên Hydra phá hủy khi chúng tiếp quản._ Căn phòng được trang trí theo phong cách giống căn phòng của họ đã từng - giống _hệt_ như trước đây, đến từng chi tiết như bộ đồ vẽ của Steve và tấm vải bạt vẽ tranh sơn dầu trong góc cho buổi sáng khi hắn muốn phác họa bức tường kính toàn cảnh (3), và một cuốn sách Tony từ chối đọc ngoại trừ bản sao trên giấy của (bản sao mà _mẹ_ gã đã tặng cho gã; _The Nightingale and the Rose_ _(4)_ _của_ _Oscar Wilde_ ) nằm trên bàn đầu giường cạnh giường gã - từ sự pha trộn giữa những bức tường màu kem và màu vỏ trứng, đến ga trải giường và những chiếc gối bằng vải nhung lông của họ; đó là một phục chế phẩm hoàn hảo. Tuy nhiên, sự khác biệt _chối mắt_ là bức tường phía xa kia, nơi mà trong phòng của họ đã từng có biểu tượng 'A' tượng trưng cho Avengers, giờ đây là một phù hiệu Hydra nổi bật - đó là phục chế phẩm hoàn hảo của phòng ngủ mà Steve và Tony đã chia sẻ trong nhiều năm qua, nhưng là một phục chế phẩm lai căng trong thế giới mới này.

Tony không biết mình muốn khóc hay muốn đốt cháy tất cả, để thiêu rụi tất cả những lời giả dối đó.

Tony không đặt tay lên cẳng tay cho đến khi gã kéo mình vào được nhà vệ sinh, một lần nữa cảm thấy quá sốc trước sự _hoàn hảo_ tuyệt đối của phòng tắm bọn họ, nhưng... _Nó_ _sai quá sai rồi;_ Tony thậm chí còn nhìn thấy một chiếc khăn lông màu xanh da trời mịn màng - chiếc khăn gã thích sử dụng nhất sau khi ngâm mình lâu trong bồn tắm - treo lên và sẵn sàng sử dụng ở nơi gã đã luôn treo nó để dễ dàng với lấy. Cuối cùng Tony cũng rời mắt khỏi quang cảnh xung quanh để bắt gặp đôi mắt của Steve, đôi mắt của người đàn ông gã từng biết - _tưởng_ _rằng_ mình biết - và kìm lại một tiếng nấc.

"Em có thích nó không?" Steve hỏi với một nụ cười, nét mặt rạng rỡ và dịu dàng hơn bao giờ hết. "Tôi đã đảm bảo rằng mọi thứ đều giống như cũ, ngay đến những chiếc khăn và gel yêu thích nhất của em."

"Steve, anh không thể thực sự tin rằng chuyện này là đúng được." Tony nài nỉ, nắm chặt lấy hai chiếc khuy nhỏ màu đen nằm cuối đuôi cổ áo (5) của người đàn ông phía trước. " _Phải_ có một cái gì đó cho điều này chứ, _một cái gì đó, BẤT CỨ THỨ GÌ!_ Anh không thể tin rằng việc phục vụ Hydra là đúng--"

Rogers cười phá lên, cắt ngang Tony, điệu cười nhe răng chợt hiện lên của hắn khiến Tony lạnh cả sống lưng. "'Phục vụ Hydra' ư? Tony, thiên tài nhỏ bé _ngốc nghếch_ của tôi ơi, tôi _lãnh đạo_ Hydra."

Đó... _'_ _Điều đó là_ _không thể nào, không... Chúa ơi'_ , Tony cảm thấy thế giới sụp đổ dưới chân mình. Steve khéo léo bế gã đặt lên gờ của bồn rửa, đặt Tony ngang tầm mắt hắn, trước khi với lấy hộp kem cạo râu - đó là nhãn hiệu yêu thích của Tony. Stark quan sát, sững sờ, khi Steve thực hiện những hành động từ từ thoa kem lên quai hàm và đôi má lôi thôi của gã.

"Tôi không phải lúc nào cũng vậy, đừng hiểu lầm." Steve bắt đầu, đôi mắt tập trung vào công việc của mình và Tony gần như cảm thấy thả lỏng bởi cảm giác quen thuộc của tất cả; về Steve giữa hai chân gã, về đôi bàn tay của chồng gã trên gã và giọng nói dịu dàng của hắn bao quanh gã - điều đó khiến Tony quên đi, trong một khoảnh khắc. "Sau khi tỉnh dậy từ băng, đến một thế giới mà... mà chưa bao giờ thực sự _thay đổi_ nó... vỡ mộng, tình yêu của tôi ạ, nó _đã phá vỡ trái tim chết tiệt của tôi._ Vậy nên, tôi đã tìm cách thay đổi nó, khiến nó _tốt hơn_ _,_ Tony; chẳng phải đó là những gì tất cả chúng ta đều muốn hay sao? _Em_ muốn gì khi tạo Ultron? Tôi tiếp tục săn lùng Hydra, theo cách của tôi trong sự sụp đổ của SHIELD và tìm ra Winter Soldier, từ đó, tôi biến cơn giận dữ của mình thành thứ gì đó _hữu ích;_ một thứ gì đó để _thay đổi_ thế giới."

Đôi má Tony có cảm giác ớn lạnh, làn da trần trên mặt gã tiếp xúc với không khí lạnh lẽo và vài nhát cuối cùng từ dao cạo râu của Steve, nhưng tất cả đều bị bỏ qua một bên khi Steve tiếp tục. "Tôi chưa bao giờ nói dối em, Tony, ý tôi là tất cả những điều đã được nói và xảy ra giữa hai chúng ta ấy, nhưng chúng ta sẽ phải trải qua bao nhiêu cuộc chiến tranh nữa đây? Chúng ta sẽ phải chiến đấu bao nhiêu trận chiến? Còn bao nhiêu cái chết nữa sẽ đến--"

"Cái chết ư?!" Tony không nhịn được hét lên, nhìn chằm chằm vào Steve trong sự hoài nghi, nhưng người đàn ông không quá nao núng. "Anh đã giết _hàng ngàn người!_ _Anh_ đã giết bạn bè của chúng ta, Steve! _Gia đình_ của chúng ta!"

"Mỗi người trong chúng ta đều mạo hiểm mạng sống của mình mỗi khi chiến đấu với bất cứ tên tội phạm nào trong tuần, Tony ạ, chỉ là lần này, một vài nhóm chúng ta cuối cùng đã đến gần rồi. Nhưng em không thấy sao, sweetheart?" Steve thầm thì với Tony, nghiêng hàm của người đàn ông một chút, và Tony phải chống lại một sự nao núng khi gã cảm thấy phần thép lạnh lẽo của con dao cạo kề sát cổ họng. " _Cuối cùng_ , chúng ta đã đạt đến hòa bình thế giới."

"Vậy còn ý chí tự do thì sao?" Kỹ sư thì thầm, nao núng khi cử động của mình khiến cho con dao cạo cắt phải phần da bên dưới quai hàm gã, bàn tay không bị gãy siết chặt lấy gờ của bồn rửa tay. "Còn cả _lòng_ _nhân_ _từ_ nữa?"

"Lòng nhân từ ư? Thật khó để nhân từ khi tôi bất lực trên giường bệnh của em sau trận chiến, Tony. Tất cả những gì tôi có thể nghĩ là _đây, đây là lúc mình mất em ấy,_ mọi lúc. Khốn kiếp. Mỗi lúc. Mỗi lần ấy tôi đều cầu nguyện, _cầu nguyện_ rằng tôi sẽ không mất _em_ _,_ Tony." Steve nghiêng người về phía trước, giọng nói nhỏ khi hắn dụi mũi vào má trần của Tony. "Và giờ tôi có em, tôi sẽ không bao giờ để em rời khỏi chỗ tôi nữa, tình yêu của tôi."

Tiếng rên thoát ra khỏi Tony trước khi gã kịp nghĩ đến việc ngăn nó lại, cảm giác về cái lưỡi nóng hổi của Steve chạm vào làn da này và đôi bàn tay nặng trĩu trên eo khiến gã run rẩy, _đã lâu lắm rồi._ Tony bám chặt lấy Steve bằng bàn tay không bị thương, đôi mắt gã bỏng rát gần như dữ dội như mỗi bộ phận của gã mà Steve chạm vào, đây chính là hiện thực của gã; bằng cách nào đó, giờ đây tất cả đều đang giáng cho gã một kích, Steve không chỉ là một phần của Hydra, chồng gã, Steve Rogers _chính_ _là_ Hydra.

"Em rất đẹp khi em khóc, Tony ạ." Steve thì thầm trên da gã, đôi môi thân mật hôn đi những giọt lệ nóng hổi lặng lẽ chảy dài trên đôi má gã. "Rất quyến rũ, người chồng tuyệt đẹp _của tôi_. _Của tôi_ _."_

Chàng trai tóc vàng khẽ vỗ cằm Tony sang một bên, hất đầu về phía tấm gương phía sau họ và Tony làm theo chỉ thị không tiếng động, nhảy xuống từ bồn và quay lại nhìn vào hình ảnh phản chiếu của mình trong gương; hơi thở của gã nghẹt lại trong cuống họng tại vị trí đó, vị trí của _họ._ Tony thực sự tin rằng mình đã mất Steve mãi mãi, nhưng hắn đang ở đó, đứng cao hơn Tony một cái đầu, hai cánh tay to bao quanh thân hình thấp hơn của Tony và mũi chạm vào quai hàm gã - tại hàm râu dê đặc trưng của gã. Tựa như trở về nhà, tựa như tiếng thở hổn hển đầu tiên sau khi bị mắc kẹt dưới nước quá lâu; vui sướng. Điều ước trở thành sự thật. _'_ _Đã quá lâu kể từ khi mình mang vẻ ngoài này',_ không chắc liệu ý bản thân là khuôn mặt sạch sẽ của mình hay là Steve ở bên cạnh gã. Nhìn chằm chằm vào hình ảnh phản chiếu của họ như thế này, thật dễ dàng để quên rằng thế giới bên ngoài căn phòng của họ bị kiểm soát bởi Hydra - bởi _Steve -_ và rằng đó chỉ là họ một lần nữa, rằng mọi thứ lại _ổn_.

"Chúng ta lại bên nhau lần nữa, tình yêu của tôi." Steve thì thầm trên làn da Tony, đôi mắt xanh lam gặp đôi mắt nâu lục nhạt của gã qua gương, Tony nuốt nước bọt, khó khăn và khô khan bởi vì... _Gã phải làm gì đây_ _?!_

Bất chấp mọi thứ, bất chấp việc mất đi bạn bè và gia đình và _cuộc sống_ , Tony đã tự nói dối bản thân rằng mình đã không _khao con mẹ nó khát_ Steve suốt thời gian này; điều duy nhất giữ gã tỉnh táo là khoảng cách, là kiến thức rằng nếu gã cách đủ xa, gã vẫn có thể nhìn thấy được thân thế của Steve; _kẻ thù_ của họ _._ Thế nhưng, ở đây sao? Giống như vầy? Với vòng tay Steve ôm lấy gã, với cơ thể đang hâm nóng một nơi lạnh lẽo nào đó sâu bên trong Tony, thiên tài thậm chí còn chẳng biết nó _ở đó_ cho đến khi nó _cuối cùng_ cũng tan, và trong khi Tony cảm thấy mình có thể _hít_ _thở_ lại... thì gã biết rằng mình đang chiến đấu trong một trận chiến đã thua ngay từ đầu.

"Anh đã giết Thor." Gã rít qua kẽ răng và qua nỗi đau, chớp mắt qua hàng lệ và có cảm giác như mình đã vỡ ra làm đôi, _khiến_ bản thân nhớ và hét lên. _"ANH ĐÃ GIẾT PEPPER VÀ RHODEY!"_

Tony đập mạnh xung quanh và giáng một cú đấm mạnh vào hàm của Captain - _'_ _Anh ta_ _là Captain con mẹ nhà nó HYDRA đấy, Tony!' -_ trước khi người đàn ông túm lấy cổ tay bị thương của mình và hắn xoay Tony lại, bẻ cong gã lên bồn rửa tay và ghim gã xuống với cơ thể to lớn của hắn. Tony vùng vẫy chống lại hắn, nghiến răng chống lại những hơi thở nóng hổi phả vào cổ mình, và trừng mắt nhìn anh chàng tóc vàng sau lưng qua gương nơi gã nhìn thấy Captain - _tại sao_ _tên khốn đó_ _lại_ cười toe toét vậy?!

"Tony, tôi gần như thất vọng về em đấy." Lời khiển trách được nói một cách nuông chiều, và thiên tài bị giằng xé giữa việc vui vẻ nói với giọng điệu dịu dàng và mong muốn nhổ vào mặt người đàn ông. "Giết chết Rhodes không phải là một lựa chọn, nó phải được hoàn thành, tôi _biết_ em đã chôn cất anh ta... Nhưng em có bao giờ tự hỏi tại sao em không thể chôn cất cho Pepper không?"

Tony cứng người, _'Anh ta thực sự không thể có ý--'_

"Cô ấy còn sống, tình yêu của tôi ạ." Steve cọ chóp mũi vào quai hàm vừa mới cạo của Tony, khiến người đàn ông nhỏ hơn rùng mình bất chấp bản thân. "Giống Natasha ấy, cô nàng tóc đỏ yêu thích của em được nhìn thấy ánh sáng; bây giờ, câu hỏi duy nhất là... điều đó kéo dài bao lâu?"

Hơi thở của Tony đứt quãng khi Steve quay lưng gã lại trong khi nói, thân hình to lớn của hắn vẫn giấu Tony khỏi phần lớn nhà vệ sinh, khiến gã gần như không thể nhìn qua hắn - mặc dù Tony biết đó là vấn đề, gã cảm thấy như đó là một loại mỉa mai đầy thi vị mà gã chẳng thể hiểu thấu. Steve là thế giới của gã, đã luôn như vậy, và gã biết - bất chấp những mối đe dọa, bất chấp _mọi thứ_ \- Captain _sẽ_ luôn _như vậy_. Tony bất lực với hắn. Có phải đó là do thiết kế? Hay thật lâu trước kia, Steve đã từng thực sự là một người đàn ông tốt? _'_ _Nó... Nó không quan trọng, không còn nữa'._ Stark hiểu Captain - hiểu _Steve -_ đủ rõ để biết rằng người đàn ông không lừa gạt, _'Mình_ _có thể giữ Pepper an toàn',_ là ý nghĩ duy nhất vụt hiện trong đầu gã khi Tony tiến về phía trước và hôn người đàn ông phía trên mình - gã biết bất kỳ lý do nào khác cho nụ hôn mà Steve sẽ cắt đứt gã.

"Oh tình yêu của tôi ơi, sao mà tôi lại nhớ em nhiều như vậy." Steve lẩm bẩm giữa những nụ hôn, giữa cảm giác như một bức điêu khắc đang sứt mẻ trong tâm trí Tony - _linh_ _hồn_ gã _-_ nhưng con mẹ nhà gã, _con mẹ nhà_ gã vì Tony không muốn nó kết thúc.

Tony vòng tay qua đôi vai rộng của Steve, bám chặt lấy người đàn ông khi hắn nhấc gã lên khỏi bồn rửa trong phòng tắm và nhanh chóng nhẹ nhàng đặt gã xuống tấm nệm, thứ khiến gã đau nhói vì sự quen thuộc, nhưng không _dám_ buông Steve ra; nếu hắn mà đi, gã sẽ sụp đổ mất. Steve thật dịu dàng với gã, và cũng rất, _rất_ tàn nhẫn; không hề khoan dung với Tony theo cách mà gã trai tóc nâu sẽ không bao giờ nghĩ rằng hắn rất giỏi - không phải _hắn._ Không phải _Steve._ Mọi thứ đều rất quen thuộc, cái cách Steve chạm vào gã, _giữ_ _lấy_ gã như thể hắn không bao giờ muốn buông Tony ra; như thể Tony là dây cứu sinh của hắn cũng giống như Steve đã luôn là dây cứu sinh của gã. Tuy nhiên, hắn cũng _ôm_ chặt lấy Tony - _quá_ chặt - bất chấp sự kháng nghị, ghim Tony xuống và _lấy_ ngay cả khi Tony cảm thấy như thể gã đã cho đi tất cả những gì mình có - bằng cách nào đó, Steve đã luôn có thể vét sạch gã.

 _'_ _Làm ơn đừng bao giờ rời xa em nữa',_ Tony nghĩ với một tiếng nức nở, sợ rằng mình đã lớn tiếng thút thít nói những lời đó ra bởi cái cách Steve mỉm cười và thì thầm. "Tôi sẽ không bao giờ để em đi nữa, tình yêu của tôi."

\---

Steve tỏ ra _độc chiếm_ với Tony; gã trai tóc nâu không bao giờ rời khỏi tầm nhìn của hắn trừ khi thật cần thiết, khi Tony không quỳ bên cạnh Steve, tựa đầu vào bắp đùi săn chắc của người đàn ông, gã đang nghịch vớ vẩn trong một góc yên tĩnh mới được xây dựng trong phòng của họ. Thật đáng sợ, Tony đã trở nên thoả mãn như thế nào với tất cả những điều này; một con chim trong lồng, hạnh phúc khi không bao giờ được cất cánh bay nữa. Chẳng ai dám nhìn Tony cả, không bao giờ nói chuyện trực tiếp với gã; những người đã phạm phải những sai lầm đó đã nhận được sự tàn nhẫn ngay tức khắc của Steve, và nếu họ sống sót qua được, họ không bao giờ lặp lại sự vi phạm đó nữa. Steve đối xử với gã như đồ vật trân quý nhất của hắn, không ai được phép nhìn hay chạm vào, chỉ có mình _Steve_ và Tony biết mình hẳn nên ghét nó - nên ghét bị mất đi nhân tính, bị coi là tài sản của ai đó. Vậy mà... biết _mình là của Steve_... _'_ _Chuyện gì xảy ra với mình thế này?_ _'_ Thế nhưng, thật _dễ dàng,_ quá _dễ dàng_ để quên đi những gì đang xảy ra xung quanh mi khi mi bị che giấu khỏi nó; khi mi là một nàng công chúa ngây thơ bị nhốt trong một tòa tháp, lánh xa thực tế của thế giới.

Ban đầu mọi chuyện đã trở nên dễ dàng hơn, khi đồng ý với những gì Steve muốn, bất kể hắn đã tha thứ cho Tony bao nhiêu - hắn luôn nói rằng hắn yêu 'tinh thần chiến đấu' nhỏ bé bên trong chồng mình - chỉ có một số việc Steve sẽ không khoan dung. Tony nhớ một sự cố đặc biệt khó chịu, đó là sau khi việc cấy ghép được thực hiện, Tony nghĩ...

 _"ANH THẬT BỆNH HOẠN!" Tony hét lên, bàn tay vụt ngang mặt Steve, vật lộn chống trả chàng trai tóc vàng nơi người đàn ông ghim gã vào tường để giữ Tony khỏi quay lại việc cậy chiếc máy theo dõi mới cấy vào cổ gã ra. "Anh cũng chẳng tốt hơn Ten Rings! Chúng xé toạc ngực tôi ra và lắp ắc quy xe hơi vào,_ **_anh_** _cắt tôi ra và lắp_ _cái_ **_máy theo dõi_** _chết tiệt_ _vào_ _!"_

 _Tony đã không dễ dàng quy phục cho đến thời điểm đó, gã biết, nhưng trong mấy tháng kể từ khi Steve đem gã về, người đàn ông ít nhất cũng đã phục tùng mệnh lệnh của Captain, và_ **_đây_** _là lần bùng nổ thực sự đầu tiên gã từng có; Steve rõ ràng là không hài lòng với gã._

 _"Tony_ _,_ ** _em_** _là người đã nói với tôi rằng đừng bao giờ rời khỏi em một lần nữa, tôi chỉ làm những gì_ **_em_** _yêu cầu thôi!" Rogers giải thích, giọng căng thẳng, bắt đầu mất dần sự bình tĩnh._

 _"_ _Tôi_ **_chưa bao giờ_** _yêu cầu anh đánh thuốc mê tôi và cắt cổ tôi ra,_ ** _đồ khốn nhà anh_** _!"_ _Tony rống lên, nỗ lực mà gã có để thoát khỏi sự giam cầm của chồng gã giờ đã tăng gấp đôi. "Tôi... Tôi đã_ **_tin tưởng_** _anh và anh_ **_đánh thuốc_** _tôi!_ _"_

 _"_ _ĐỂ LÀM NHỮNG GÌ EM YÊU CẦU!" Steve nổi xung lên, đẩy mình vào Tony, và mạnh mẽ ấn người đàn ông nhỏ hơn lên bức tường không hề khoan dung. "Tất cả những gì tôi từng cố gắng làm là khiến em hạnh phúc, và_ **_đây_** _là cách em đền đáp tôi sao? Bằng cách_ **_đánh_** _tôi và_ **_la hét_** _với tôi? Tôi tưởng em_ **_yêu_** _tôi chứ, Tony?!_ _"_

 _Thiên tài cảm thấy tim mình ngừng đập, không, gã_ _..._ ** _Phải_** _, gã rất_ **_tức giận_** _, nhưng... Nhưng gã không thể nhớ rằng mình đã yêu cầu Steve làm_ **_chuyện này_** _với mình, gã yêu Steve ngay cả khi gã chưa nói điều đó; gã đang cố hiểu nhưng... Nhưng điều đó là_ **_sai_** _và--_

_"Em rõ ràng cần phải bình tĩnh lại, tình yêu của tôi." Chàng trai tóc vàng thở dài, lần này giọng nói nhẹ nhàng hơn nhiều, hắn buông lỏng Tony nhưng không thả gã ra, và bắt đầu kéo gã về phía cửa sổ căn phòng ngủ rộng lớn của họ mà nhìn ra bãi đất của Khu Compound._

_"Steve, tôi--_ _"_

_"_ _Hít một hơi để nhìn mọi thứ theo quan điểm khách quan nhé, hm?" Steve đặt Tony đứng trước cửa sổ, và từ đây gã có thể thấy các đặc vụ Hydra khác đang tập dượt, cả những khuôn mặt quen thuộc và xa lạ. "Em có biết điều gì luôn khiến tôi bình tĩnh lại không? Huấn luyện. Em còn nhớ điều đó, đúng không? Chạy mô phỏng, chiến đấu... Tập bắn bia." Câu cuối cùng đã thu hút sự chú ý của Tony, mắt đảo qua chỗ chồng gã, hắn đang mở một chiếc két sắt có khóa mã và thò tay vào cầm lấy một khẩu súng bắn tỉa, rồi mang nó trở lại trước cửa sổ._

_"Steve?"_ _Giọng nói của Tony nghe run rẩy, thậm chí cả đến tai chính gã cũng nghe được, Steve chưa bao giờ thích súng trước đây, hắn luôn thích dùng khiên của mình hơn, nhưng cách hắn thành thạo và dễ dàng lắp món vũ khí như thế kia nói với Tony rằng hắn thoải mái với những khẩu súng nhiều hơn gã từng nghĩ._

_Steve nhìn qua ống ngắm, nó nhắm vào những đội quân đang huấn luyện, và vì cuộc sống của mình, Tony_ **_không_** _hiểu tại sao. Gã nên xin lỗi, gã đang làm ầm ĩ chuyện này hơn mức cần thiết; Rốt cuộc gã_ **_là_** _của_ _Steve mà._ _'_ ** _Chỉ cần xin lỗi và anh ta sẽ tha thứ cho mi thôi_** _'_ _, Tony nghĩ, định đến chỗ chồng mình khi người đàn ông quay về phía gã và ra hiệu cho Tony nhìn qua ống ngắm - một nỗi sợ hãi mới lạ bao chặt lấy gã, dù rằng gã chẳng biết nguyên nhân đằng sau nó. Tony nuốt khan và bước một bước ngập ngừng về phía trước, cúi xuống nhìn qua ống ngắm, định hỏi Steve xem mình phải nhìn cái gì nhưng trái tim gã đã rơi lộp bộp xuống trước khi mở miệng._

 _"_ _Tôi tự hỏi liệu cô ấy sẽ nhìn thấy nó xảy ra được hay không?" Steve thì thầm vào tai gã từ phía sau, đầu Natasha nằm ngay trung tâm chết chóc trong đường chữ thập của ống ngắm,_ **_'Không! Khôngkhôngkhôngkhông--_** _'._ " _Cũng giống như ngày xưa, hm? Tôi nhớ em gần như cũng giỏi chẳng kém gì Clint khi ngắm bắn để tấn công mục tiêu của em, có muốn xem xem em có còn nhắm chuẩn như trước không?_ _"_

_Gã cảm thấy bàn tay của Steve nắm lấy tay chính mình, hướng bàn tay run rẩy của Tony đến cò súng trường, và dù Tony có cố gắng chống lại hắn mạnh đến mức nào thì điều đó cũng vô dụng, Steve vẫn quá khỏe. Steve buộc ngón tay của Tony đặt trên cò súng, ngón tay của Captain đặt trực tiếp lên ngón trỏ của gã và ấn thật nhẹ xuống, trêu chọc thiên tài với viễn cảnh giết chết người đồng đội và người bạn đã từng rất thân của họ. Tony cảm thấy trái tim mình nhảy vọt lên cổ họng và một giọt mồ hôi lạnh lăn trên da, cảm thấy bị giằng xé giữa việc muốn nôn và hét lên với việc cầu xin sự dung thứ. Gã cảm thấy Steve ấn những nụ hôn nhẹ như lông vào cổ mình, nhưng cái nắm chặt của hắn trên tay người kỹ sư chẳng chút dao động, và Tony không thể nhịn được mà nhìn Natasha ở phía bên kia của ống ngắm, không biết rằng cuộc sống của mình đang treo lơ lửng vì gã đã_ _**ngu ngốc** _ _và ích kỷ và là một_ **_tên hay đòi hỏi_ ** _chết tiệt._

_"_ _Tôi... Tôi xin lỗi Steve, tôi xin lỗi, tôi rất rất xin lỗi." Tony thút thít, muốn nhắm mắt lại nhưng lại quá sợ rằng đây sẽ là lần cuối cùng mình được nhìn thấy Natasha còn sống. "Tôi xin lỗi, anh chỉ đang cố gắng chăm sóc tôi và tôi_ **_đã không_** _nghe lời, tôi rất_ **_xin lỗi_** _,_ _Steve, làm ơn,_ **_xin hãy_** _tin tôi, tôi rất rất rất xin lỗi--" Steve cuối cùng cũng buông lỏng gã ra và Tony rơi xuống sàn như một con rối bị đứt dây, nắm chặt lấy quần âu của người đàn ông khi gã nức nở dưới chân hắn._

_"_ _Không sao, Tony." Steve dỗ dành, đưa tay vuốt ve mái tóc của gã. "Tôi biết một chút rèn luyện sẽ giúp em tỉnh táo mà, tôi yêu em, tình yêu của tôi._ _"_

Đã được vài tháng kể từ khi Tony bùng nổ quá quắt với chồng, lâu hơn kể từ khi Steve tìm thấy gã - _'M_ _ột năm? Hai năm? Không, không, điều đó có vẻ không đúng, nó dường như lâu hơn'_ \- và Tony biết có lẽ nên lo lắng cho bản thân vì gã không biết ngày đó là ngày nào, nhưng... Steve đã hứa với gã rằng nó không quan trọng, và sau một thời gian dài cần phải đứng đầu _mọi thứ_ _,_ thật _tuyệt_ khi không phải lo lắng nữa. Tony nhìn chằm chằm vào một StarkPad mà mình đã tách ra, công nghệ Stark là một thứ hiếm hoi trong thế giới mới này, Steve đã vô hiệu hóa thiết bị gửi tin nhắn ra ngoài bằng mọi cách, nhưng Tony không bận tâm; gã thích sửa chữa. Cựu siêu anh hùng đưa tay ra sau gáy, đầu ngón giữa ấn nhẹ vào máy theo dõi mà gã biết là nằm bên dưới lớp da ở đáy sọ; nó đã khiến gã khó chịu đến mức kích động khi lần đầu tiên Steve cấy nó vào, nhưng giờ nó an ủi gã, biết rằng mình không thực sự cô đơn.

 _'_ _Thật... Thật tuyệt, không cô đơn',_ Tony tự nhủ, khẳng định lại niềm tin mà mình đã trao vào nhiều tháng trước.

Thế nhưng, ảo tưởng về sự an toàn và an ủi của Tony đã sụp đổ xung quanh gã vài tháng sau một khoảng thời gian dài để _tạo dựng lại quan hệ_ với Steve; một cơ thể mềm rũ bị ném vào văn phòng của Steve, khiến Tony giật mình từ nơi gã đang dựa vào chân Captain, khiến gã chú ý đến chỗ cơ thể rơi xuống sàn với một tiếng _thịch_ nặng nề _._ Cơ thể ấy mềm rũ, có dấu hiệu hô hấp, thứ mi phải _chủ động_ tìm kiếm; con người bất tỉnh ấy mặc bộ đồ bằng vải spandex (6) rách tươm màu đỏ và xanh, sắc đỏ không chỉ _sống động_ đến kinh tởm mà còn rất quen thuộc, và _'ChúaơiChúaơiChúaơi, không, LÀM ƠN_ _KHÔNG!_ _'_

"Chúng tôi thấy cậu ta đang theo dõi thông số của Khu Compound, có khả năng đang tìm kiếm... con hẻm trước đây." Giọng của Natasha đều đều, thẳng thừng như cô đã luôn - ngay cả trước khi Hydra bắt được cô - nhưng bây giờ có gì đó... _khác biệt_ , cô đã luôn giữ một tình yêu thương với Peter, nhưng tông giọng cô lạnh lùng và chẳng hề có cảm giác ấm áp trong đó.

Nếu Steve ngạc nhiên, hắn sẽ không thể hiện điều ấy, thay vào đó, chiếc mặt nạ lạnh lùng của Captain Hydra dễ dàng vào đúng vị trí - thật kỳ lạ - và Tony cảm thấy trái tim mình vọt lên cổ họng; gã biết bất kỳ nỗ lực nào để cố gắng cứu Peter sẽ chỉ hứa hẹn về cái chết của cậu bé. "Đưa cậu ta đi tu chỉnh, và nếu cậu ta không khuất phục, giết cậu ta đi."

"St--" Tony hầu như chẳng thể hoàn thành âm tiết trước khi Steve cúi lưng về phía sau, nắm tay kéo mạnh phần tóc sau gáy gã một cách đau đớn, _'Anh_ _ta mong mình phản đối'._

Steve chấp nhận rất nhiều điều từ Tony, nhiều điều mà gã biết chẳng ai khác sẽ _dám_ làm, nhưng điều Steve _không_ chấp nhận được là sự chú ý của Tony đặt ở một nơi khác - thậm chí dù chỉ là một tí xíu cũng không được. Tony nhìn chằm chằm vào hồ nước xanh ngút ngàn, chàng trai tóc vàng cuộn tròn trên hình dạng cổ gã, Tony _dám_ nói thay cho Peter một lần nữa - _một_ lần nữa sẽ là tất cả để Steve giết gã, bẻ gãy cổ gã bằng đôi bàn tay chẳng chút thương xót, giống như hắn đã làm với Rhodey, _'N_ _hưng mi biết Peter sẽ chiến đấu, thằng bé_ _bướng_ _bỉnh, giống như mi, nhưng dũng cảm, dũng cảm hơn rất nhiều--'_ _._ Đó là chuyện trong nháy mắt, chớp-mắt-và-mi-sẽ-bỏ-lỡ-nó; Natasha nháy mắt với gã. Khuôn mặt cô không thay đổi, tư thế của cô vẫn cứng nhắc như khi cô kéo Peter đẫm máu và bầm dập vào văn phòng, như thể lạnh lẽo bao trùm khắp nơi, nhưng... Gã đã _thấy_ nó, _'Mình sẽ phát điên_ _mất...'_

 _'_... _Nhưng nếu cậu không thì sao?'_ Một giọng nói quen thuộc lâu năm hỏi, người mà gã đã không nghĩ đến trong một thời gian dài, giọng nói _hy vọng_ của gã đã bị bỏ lại từ lâu; giọn _g_ nói _của Rhodey_ \- thậm chí dù đã chết và bị chôn vùi, Rhodey đã luôn là giọng nói của niềm hy vọng đối với Tony. Ánh mắt Tony bất thần quay lại với Steve nhanh chẳng kém gì lúc chúng hướng về phía Peter và Natasha, gã nhão lên trước, hôn chàng trai tóc vàng - gã cảm thấy sự phòng thủ của Steve hạ xuống; Captain đã không ngờ đến điều này, _tốt_.

Tony bám lấy Steve thật chặt như Captain ôm chặt lấy gã. "Tôi yêu anh." Lần đầu tiên Tony thì thầm trên môi hắn kể từ sau khi tất cả những chuyện này bắt đầu tới nay, và gã run rẩy, tại sao vậy nhỉ? Gã chẳng biết nữa, vì mọi thứ là _quá_ _nhiều._

Động tác của Steve chậm lại một giây, chỉ đủ lâu để giải tán Natasha và vụ bắt giữ mới nhất của Hydra, để cánh cửa đến văn phòng của hắn lạch cạch đóng lại sau lưng họ trước khi gã bị kéo mạnh vào lòng Steve. Người đàn ông nhỏ hơn chìm đắm vào những cái chạm của Steve, bàn tay cuộn lại trên mái tóc sắc vàng của người đàn ông và nghẹt lại những tiếng khóc thầm khi Steve vùi vào gã, thì thầm tình yêu của hắn trên làn da Tony, nó rất nhiều, _quá_ nhiều nhưng Tony - lần đầu tiên - _thưởng thức nó._ Lần đầu tiên, gã không cảm thấy xấu hổ khi tận hưởng khoảnh khắc _tình yêu_ nguyên thủy giữa mình và Steve, bởi vì Tony biết trong thâm tâm... _biết_ bằng tất cả linh hồn mình; gã sẽ là cái chết của Captain Hydra.

Tất cả những gì còn lại phải làm là chờ đợi.

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Sterile-white: không biết nên dịch thế nào nữa.
> 
> (2) Futon là một kiểu nệm truyền thống Nhật Bản. Một bộ futon hoàn chỉnh bao gồm tấm nệm và chăn bông duvet. Futon truyền thống được dùng trên tatami, một loại vải sàn được dùng để lát mặt sàn có độ mềm và cứng vừa phải. Wikipedia.
> 
> (3) The floor-to-ceiling windows:
> 
> (4) The Nightingale and the Rose là một câu chuyện cổ tích của Oscar Wilde. Ai muốn đọc có thể lên wattpad và gõ 'Họa mi và Hoa hồng - The Nightingale and the Rose'.
> 
> (5) button-down:
> 
> (6) Spandex là một loại sợi nhận nhân tạo được sản xuất ra để thay thế cao su còn có tên gọi khác là Lycra hoặc Elastane với độ đàn hồi tuyệt vời với bằng chứng thực tế là sợi spandex có thể kéo dài đến 500% so với chiều dài ban đầu của chúng.


End file.
